bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Path Arthur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750167 |no = 8293 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 67, 68, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77, 79, 81, 83, 85, 87, 89, 91, 93, 95 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 70 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Arthur met many an interesting figure during his younger years before NeoAvalon was ever founded, a certain encounter could have completely changed his fate. Had Arthur challenged a demon known for its capability to torment enemies with horrifying glimpses of the future, Merlin's former disciple might have given up on his hopes of building a kingdom alongside his loved ones. Traumatized by the images that haunted him following the battle, he would have become a renegade knight hellbent on finding a way to escape the destiny he had witnessed. Although this would lead him to desert the army to save those he held dear from the fate he knew awaited them, he would eventually be betrayed and imprisoned by a former friend. As if his torment were not enough, his beloved and their child together would perish during his captivity, driving him dangerously close to the edge of madness. Now obsessed with finding a way to bring them back to life, Arthur would return to see his former teacher only to learn that he would not encourage his ambitions. Both his teacher and an old friend turned king would attempt talking some sense into him, but would be ultimately rendered powerless against his fury. Arthur would then go on a quest to find a powerful source of life, but it wouldn't be long until he grew weary. Exhausted, he would recruit a young go-getter to help him accomplish his goal. Could Arthur really save his loved ones by choosing to walk the darkest path known to man? |summon = A new destiny awaits for me. I will make the right choice. |fusion = I will need strength to fight my fate. |evolution = A new destiny awaits for me. I will make the right choice. | hp_base = 5934 |atk_base = 2306 |def_base = 2219 |rec_base = 1981 | hp_lord = 8477 |atk_lord = 3295 |def_lord = 3170 |rec_lord = 2830 | hp_anima = 9594 |rec_anima = 2532 |atk_breaker = 3593 |def_breaker = 2872 |def_guardian = 3468 |rec_guardian = 2681 |def_oracle = 3021 |rec_oracle = 3277 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Own Destiny |lsdescription = 70% boost to all parameters, critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, 120% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts critical damage |lsnote = 175% Crit & fills 12 BC |bb = Thirst for Revenge |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, powerful Light attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% Atk, 60% Crit, 10% reduction & 12 BC/turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb = Legendary Anger |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, low probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, fills own BB gauge to max & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% Atk, 60% Crit, 10% reduction, 15% chance to recast BB & 12 BC/turn |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Ultimate Treason |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 300% Crit, Spark and Atk & 60% Crit chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Exquisite Treachery |synergy = Radiance |bondunit = Noble Prince Mordred |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, Thunder and Light elemental damage, damage against status afflicted foes, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice & adds status ailment infliction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Unwavering Will |esitem = The Grail, Caliburn |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk, considerably boosts critical damage, 100% boost to Spark damage when The Grail is equipped & 30% boost to Atk, Def for all allies and adds huge OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB when Caliburn is equipped |esnote = 150% BB Atk, 100% Crit if Grail is equipped & 50% OD fill rate if Caliburn is equipped |evofrom = 750166 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP, Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's parameters boost effect |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost. 80% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's Spark damage boost |omniskill3_3_note = +40% boost. 160% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's probability to activate BB/SBB/UBB twice |omniskill3_4_note = +5% boost, 20% total |omniskill3_5_sp = 45 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds considerable critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 45 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 450% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 60 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB/UBB |notes = *Recasted BB/SBB/UBB will only occur after the original cast has finished. *Unlike Rahotep and Mai Shiranui, Arthur's Burst Rage effect (BB recast) recasts units' BB/SBB/UBB instead of controlling the second action. |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Legends of NeoAvalon Desert Mayhem |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Arthur2 }}